Catcalls
Catcalls is a sixth episode of the Pound Puppies Summary This episode starts with Olaf closing Shelter 17 then the little boy is about to adopt them but it's closed. Then cuts to Mcleish heading to the opera then he spotted the dogs asleep inside their doghouses then Mcleich thinks that dogs are horrible so Olaf leaves.The fake tails are wagged by older Shaggles while Lucky spots Mcleish leaving the building then Cookie,Niblet,older Patches, and the other Pound Puppies chanting a puppy named Wagster then he showed Lucky some lessons like big puppy eyes,downward dog play with me pose, and double flip nose lick then he was ready to go then Strudel and the squirrels finds Becky Obann and her family. Then Niblet teases him that he had an owner then Squirt was calling him Nimrod then the dogs ran to the Obann's house then she put out doggy photos like a Bulldog and a Husky then Cookie gives him a dog tag then Lucky puts him down on a doormat then a tabby cat named Ace he was got a kitten named Mittens who is going to get a master then the door is about to open then Becky picked him up then Lucky glared at him then her brother had found Mittens he glares back then they got picked up then Niblet found cats Fluffy,Tiny,Kugel and Squeak so Lucky saw them. Then Tiny thinks it is very funny Squirt agrees with that then Cookie and Fluffy began to fight so Ace and Lucky tell them to break it up so Mrs. Obann did not understand who would leave Mittens and Wagster on the porch so the dogs and cats rushed to the window then they watched the kids then Becky calls him Patches Squirt thinks that Wagster does not have a patch on it (or less he has patches on feet, ears ,eyes, and the tip of a tail) then the little boy calls her Stripe then Squeak thinks Mittens is blind so Bert explains they can't keep them both so the dogs and cats are shocked so they can keep just one so they sit on the roof so Lucky says there is no reason to get upset so they become friends but the cats are not leaving then Ace complains that Mittens is perfect with the boy so Lucky is complaining that Wagster is perfect with Becky so Lucky is going to fight with Ace and the one of them is going to win so the dogs hatched a plan with a cute puppy magazine and roboto ball so Lucky says the cats must be defeated so Niblet fires up the magazine when Bert picks up and thinks that magazine is cute so Mrs. Obann sees The Enormous Book Of Super Cuddly Kitties so this book is cute too so she and Bert are not changing our minds then Strudel starts the roboto ball so Ace tells Kugel to start deep freeze so Strudel starts to move the ball so Wagster wants to play fetch so Mrs. Obann throws the ball 2 times Kugel turns it to cold so Mittens runs to Bert's lap so Strudel and Lucky had to go for the slipper. Then cut to Squirt who is getting the slipper then Squeak's claws are coming out then he called him Fish Face then Squeak is calling him Bone Breath Category:Episodes